


Boomerang

by maej26



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mizley, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: A poem.





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 5/15/2017
> 
> While I would love to post something for Mizley Day, I don't think this would be very appropriate. Honestly, if you feel strongly about Mizley, you might want to just skip this one. I'll understand. Also, I'm aware it's not summer yet and yes, I took a few other liberties as well. I've always wanted to write a story that was a poem. This was good practice. Very proud of it.

Time with him passes all too quickly  
It’s why moments like this are on a constant loop  
Round and round  
Never gaining ground  
But right now  
Somehow  
Wrapped in his arms  
(Shirtless)  
Bracing my tired body against his  
It’s different  
Time doesn’t exist  
I’m not used to this  
Being so still I can feel my heart pumping  
Hear it thumping within my breast  
It’s his heart, too  
Confessing chest to chest  
Speaking in a secret language  
With voices that refuse to rest

This warmth

He reels me in out of the cold  
It was so cold  
Trekking through an icy fortnight  
Under a summer sun he’d never see with me  
But I couldn’t stop  
Because the only way to get back here again  
Was to keep crawling towards my Calvary

For two weeks I could feel his pull  
The way he yearned for me  
The way his body ached  
And his soul screamed  
I yearned  
I ached

_I dreamed_

The tether that ties our shared soul  
Defiant. Reliant.  
Stretched halfway round the globe  
Brittle elastic stretched and stretched  
With each dragging step  
Feeling like it could snap  
The distance—the resistance—taking its toll

I walked through history  
Shackled by my own  
Felt the jagged stones  
Slaved men stacked  
With calloused skin  
And weary bones  
Building temple walls  
Fighting for their lives  
For their freedom  
For the right to reign  
As captain of their ship  
As pilot of their flight  
As king amongst kings  
Without having to ask permission  
To sing what they want to sing  
To pray the way they want to pray  
To be who they were born to be

Shackled  
Roaming the sampietrini streets of Rome  
Feeling the pull of home  
Being home and never being _home_ until he’s here

For ten hours he was ten minutes away  
Shackled _still_ in my own home!  
The war warring on  
Inside  
Feeling the pull from their side and his side  
And me, stuck off center  
On the _wrong_ side  
Erecting curtain walls around each wall  
Nothing to worship in this godforsaken temple!  
Desperate to demolish it all by nightfall

For ten hours the tether strained  
And did not break

He fucks me  
Tender and assertively  
Breathing us in  
Breath by breath  
In depth with each pounding heartbeat  
He tells me how much he loves me  
But never mentions the pain  
Or how much he missed me  
A way to assuage my guilt  
For the walls I built  
For ever having left  
Preempt an apology  
A plea for forgiveness  
An absolution I don’t deserve  
Because he knows they’d just be words  
And I’ll leave again

And again


End file.
